pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Planned Creations
This is just a page for ANYONE to edit. Just put in a few guns you're planning to make and a estimated date of release. And a GIST of the weapon (Like is it a pistol? What type of weapon is it? Etc.) 2016 and Beyond -Maybe: HeavyFire (Accurafire) New Tank if it turns out well... - Çöllü Ind. Ray Rifle -MWWC stuff - Maybe I'll just make a lightsaber, idk - VAC Warlord: Estimated release: 2016. A man portable 13.8x103mm machine gun. - Valhalla Warfare Group "Westmoreland" HSPH: Estimated release: 2016. (Heavy Self-Propelled Howitzer) A howitzer that lobs 150mm depleted uranium rounds. It is fed with a 3 round magazine thing. - VAC Currahee Mk. 2: Estimated release: 2016. A new and improved Currahee. - VAC Enforcer: Estimated release: 2016. A 12 gauge shotgun with a rotary magazine Bizon thing. - VAC Dire Wolf: Estimated release: 2016. A new look to a once preset carbine. The "WolfBlade Mk. 2". - VAC Sabertooth: Estimated release: 2016. A sniper rifle that fires the same round as the Nightstalker. - GDI Weapons R&D TCW: Series of weapons that are powerful and mobile, ranging in this order: assault rifle, carbine, LMG, shotgun, sniper rifle. Estimated release: Unknown. - VM Ninja: Estimated release: Unknown. Smart sniper turret, uses a Blaser R93 LSR-2 base, silenced, and can target threats up to 300 feet away. Never miss targets under 125 mph. -NS Arms FutureSight: Estimated release: Mid to late February. A bolt-action sniper rifle. - VM Frozen: Estimated release 02/27/2016. Fires a hydrogen based projectile in rapid succession which freezes instantly with oxygen contact. The spikes are hard enough to pierce titanium plates. -PPF Selbstverteidigungpistole-20 (SVP-20): Estimated release: Late February. This "Personal Defence Pistol" is a hyper-compact SMG firing the same cartridge as the BG-20. Its magazine is in the grip. - PPF Firestarter: Estimated release: March 2016. Recoil-Op .500 Magnum revolver that combines the light trigger, low recoil and rapid fire of the Mateba 6, power of the PPF Zugzwang and versatility of the Nagant. - PPF CP-Series: Estimated first release: March 2016. A wide range of pistols and revolvers built upon a new line of cartridges. Designed for civilian use. - PPF Lambda: Estimated release: Sometime in March. The Lambda is a rifle which, in its many configurations, is a bolt-action rifle, a semi-automatic hunting rifle capable of taking any dangerous game and a heavy squad automatic weapon for different militaries. - PPF XM42/LRR: Estimated release: March/April 2016. The Light Recon Rifle is a very lightweight short-action (up to 7.62) semi-automatic or straight-pull bolt-action rifle designed for carrying by reconnaissance personnel who would be burdened by a heavier rifle. It has a shortened match barrel. - Clicker Aerospace F-36: Estimated release: 2016. Fifth generation air superiority fighter aircraft. - PMCVD Thunderbolt III: Estimated release: 2016. The debut of the vehicle-manufacturing Phoenix Engineering. One word: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT. - PMCVD HAPM1: Estimated release: 2016. An "Expanded-potential Main Battle Tank" designed to remain viable for a long time. Features passive reactive armor, protected tracks, a heavy 155mm cannon (NOT Howitzer) and multiple secondary armament modules. Requires only 3 people to operate. - PMCVD Jeeves: Estimated release: Spring 2016. A sleek stealth chopper. A successor to the cancelled RAH-66 Comanche, it's equipped with more robust electronic system, a greater hidden arsenal, a stealthier surface and a higher top speed. TL;DR - RAH-66 on permanent steroids. - Ares Fun Arsenal: A full arsenal of weapon for young and old, a unique experience with your family! Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories